The present invention relates generally to tape drives and, more particularly, to a tape drive read/write head assembly that includes a shield to help protect the head from any magnetic flux that strays from the tape drive""s voice coil motor.
Information is recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with a magnetic read/write head positioned next to the tape. The magnetic xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d may be a single head or, as is common, a series of read/write head elements stacked individually and/or in pairs within the head unit. Data is recorded in tracks on the tape by moving the tape lengthwise past the head. The head elements are selectively activated by electric currents representing the information to be recorded on the tape. The information is read from the tape by moving the tape longitudinally past the head elements so that magnetic flux patterns on the tape create electric signals in the head elements. These signals represent the information stored on the tape.
Data is recorded on and read from each of the parallel tracks on the tape by positioning the head elements at different locations across the tape. That is, head elements are moved from track to track as necessary to either record or read the desired information. Movement of the magnetic head is controlled by an actuator operatively coupled to some type of servo control circuitry. Tape drive head positioning actuators often include a lead screw driven by a stepper motor, a voice coil motor, or a combination of both. The carriage that supports the head is driven by the actuator along a path perpendicular to the direction that the tape travels. The head elements are positioned as close to the center of a track as possible based upon the servo information recorded on the tape.
For tape drives that utilize a voice coil motor to position the read/write head, stray magnetic flux from the motor can adversely affect performance of the magnetic read/write head. It is desirable, therefore, to shield the read/write head from any magnetic flux that strays from the tape drive""s voice coil motor.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a tape drive read/write head assembly that utilizes a magnetic shield to help protect the head from any magnetic flux that strays from the tape drive""s motor. The head assembly includes a voice coil motor, a transducer head (typically a read/write head), and a carriage carrying the head. The carriage is movably coupled to the motor. The magnetic shield is positioned at least partially between the head and the motor. In one preferred version of the invention, the shield is a metal plate sandwiched between the head and the carriage. It is desirable to make the shield from a high nickel content metal or similar type material that has a large magnetic flux carrying capacity with a small magnetizing force.